


The Walls of Glorfindel

by AdlanielRachel



Series: The Slayer and The Prince [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Charming - Freeform, First Talk, Flawless, M/M, Shy, discover, meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel





	The Walls of Glorfindel

Never had the prince belive that his father would sent him away. Imdalris was his sanctuary, his one and only choice to be safe among the boarders. Upon seeing the sight of Imdalris, he dismounted his horse. There were no guards on patrol and from the commotion beyond the other boarders of Imdalris, it seems that orcs had breeched the boarders of Imdalris on the Western Part. Legolas walked as he decided to search for anyone who could help him to get a sanctuary. While he was walking, he heard a soft silken voice from behind.

"Excuse me. Are you searching for anyone in Imdalris?" The voice asked. Legolas turned around only to find himself facing an old legendary warrior. Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer. He had always admire his courage through scrolls he had read in his father's library. While he was far fetched into his dreams, he felt a soft arm on his back.  
"Are you alright?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"Yes. I am fine, my Lord." He bowed but was stopped.

"Don't bow to me. I am not the Lord of Imdalris. Anyway, what are your purpose to be here?"The Balrog Slayer asked signalling an elf to take the horse to the stables.

"I wish to seek for a sanctuary, my Lord. A place to stay." Legolas answered following Glorfindel into the house and was invited to a huge room filled with books with a table near the window. This place looks lively unlike his father's halls which were under the ground. He sat on the couch while he waited for Glorfindel to dig some papers.

"What is your name? Where did you come from? You look young to leave your home."Glorfindel said as he took a scroll placing it on the table for the young elf to fill in his application for the sanctuary.

"Um.. my name is Legolas. I came from the Northern Part of Middle Earth." Legolas said lying about his identity except for his name. 

"Greenleaf. It's a nice name. There. Just fill in your name and your identity. Lord Elrond had went out for a scouting. So, he will meet you later. Welcome to Imdalris, Legolas." Glorfindel said joining the young elf. He watched the elf writing down his name but there was something else he had noticed while he was writing. Legolas' hands were shaking as if they were injured. Glorfindel did not say a word instead he immediately stopped the young elf.

"What are you doing?!" Legolas exclaimed. 

Glorfindel did not answer him. He tore of the tunic Legolas was wearing and it revealed a deep cut where the blood was dried. Glorfindel shove his looks up to the young elf.

"How long do you think you are going to keep this wound, if I had not realised it?" Glorfindel asked. He then leave the elf there while he went to get the medical kit. Glorfindel had took up some lessons from Lord Elrond about healing, thus he knew something about it.

"Why do you care if I am hurt?" Legolas asked. 

Glorfindel looked up at the young elf. 

"Because you deserve it. Now, let me tend to your wounds." 

Legolas smiled. He leaned foward placing a soft kiss on the Slayer 's lips earning a grin from Glorfindel who smile as if he knows that the prince is going to kiss him. He stopped mending the wound as he looked at the elf kissing his lips back deeply.

"Well, it's something between us. Some of our secrets. Don't tell anyone,"Glorfindel said. 

"Its ours and ours to keep forever." Legolas said smiling as Glorfindel kissed his temple and continue mending the wound


End file.
